


A New Discovery

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: I enter the World of Pokemon Anime Alola Region with my six pets from a portal and I capture all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon in my Real World stories with a Luxury Ball. I lose two of my Shiny female Pokemon later on in the journey to Critical Hits and I make brand new lot of brand new friends in the Anime School.





	1. I enter the World of Pokemon Anime Alola Region with my six pets and I capture all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon from my stories

It's 7:00 am on Friday July the 3rd 2026.  
I woke up and I got dressed in my favorite outfit.  
Light green Climalite t-shirt and black shorts with pockets.  
All three of my pets woke up and they walked over to me.  
Tigger the American Shorthair cat,Rocky the American Shorthair cat and Bella the German Rottweiler dog.  
I looked into my huge purple purse and I saw my other three pets sleeping.  
Matthew the Netherland Dwarf rabbit,Dahlia the Yorkshire Terrier dog and Sophie the Ragdoll cat.  
I grabbed my dark blue backpack full of electronics and I put it on my back.  
I grabbed my hot pink duffel bag full of computer games and I put it on my left shoulder.  
It has my medicine inside the left pocket and it has my clothes inside the top pocket.  
I picked up my huge purple purse and I put it on my right shoulder.  
I grabbed my new purple backpack full of stickers and I put it on my right shoulder.  
A portal appeared out of nowhere in my bedroom near the door and it opened up.  
The portal sucked all seven of us inside and it closed up.  
Meanwhile out on Route 2 over in the Alola Region Pokémon Anime.  
Ash,Mallow,Lana,Lillie,Kiawe and Sophocles are running around.  
The portal reappeared in Alola Route 3's grass and it opened up.  
We fell out of the portal and we landed on the ground.  
The portal closed up and it disappeared.  
I captured all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon from my stories in Luxury Balls and I accessorized them with my stickers.  
I put all of my Pokemon away in the purple backpack's last pouch and I selected six of my Pokemon for the Team.  
I zipped up my purple backpack's last pouch and I put it on my right shoulder.  
Laura the nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Parisa the Shiny female Delta Plusle and Parker the nonshiny female Mega Delta Venusaur.  
Dakota the Shiny female Delta Liepard,Christina the Shiny female Mega Delta Charizard and Leonardo the nonshiny male Delta Mega Blastoise.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. Viola and Alexa's New Discovery

Viola and Alexa walked out of the Melemele Meadow. Viola:"So far I've captured a Level sixteen nonshiny female Dewpider from Akala Island's Brooklet Hill and a Level seventeen nonshiny nonshiny female Cutiefly from Melemele Meadow." She said. Viola:"A Level sixteen nonshiny female Grubbin from Alola Route 1's main area near that very nice looking white house and a Level twenty two nonshiny female Wimpod from Alola's Route 8." She said. Alexa:"Those are some really good captures for you my sweet little sister." She said. Viola:"Quit it big sister!" "You're embarassing me!" She said. Alexa."Ok!" "I'll stop." She said. Meanwhile over on Alola Route 3 inside of the very tall grass. Me:"I'm really bored." "I need to find a really weak Pokemon Trainer around here." I said. Me:"To have a Pokemon Battle against." I said. Parisa popped out of her Luxury Ball to look around and she climbed up onto my left shoulder. Parisa:"I want to help you out with your Nuzlocke curse mama." She said. Me:"Ok." "Parisa you can do that." I said. Alexa and Viola walked around the Wild nonshiny Flying Type Pokemon that were flying over to a tree with Pecha Berries underneath it. Spearow,Rufflet and Vullaby. Alexa and Viola saw us inside of the very tall grass then gasped. Me:"Parisa let's try to defeat a Gym Leader who came over from the Kalos Region and get a Gym Badge for the collection." I said. Me:"One of the eight Kalos Region Gym Leaders is here to capture more Bug Type Pokemon for her Team so that she can get stronger and she loves to take pictures of the Bug Type Pokemon for her Santalune City Gym." I said. Parisa:"Megan what's the name of that Kalos Region Gym Leader?" She asked. Me:"Parisa her name is Viola." "She isn't alone." I said. Me:"Her older sister Alexa has tagged along." "She's a photographer." I said. Parisa:"I want to get into a Gym Battle!" "To win a Gym Badge for you!" She said.


End file.
